Till the end
by Starlightvamp
Summary: Sailor MoonHellsing. Usagi was just another police officer....till one fateful night....
1. Default Chapter

__

Hello mina! Well just wanted to say… enjoy! And also there will be no Celes. Sorry to all you Celes fans out there. Please don't hurt me. ^_^\/ and this story takes place in the Hellsing world no sailor moon magic thing or any other charactors so gomen nasai on that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon, wish, I did but don't :::sigh:::_

****

Thinking: **

****

Talking: ""

****

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a long night for Alucard chasing **non**-perfect vampires. And he still not caught that no for good priest. Cursing at himself and thinking to how Integra is going to insult him now. Looking at the moon through the trees and his yellow glasses a thought came to his mind 

*A full moon,* a smile crept his face

*a perfect night for a bite to eat.*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the other side of the forest Usagi Tsukino was runnig to save one of her friends. 

"oh, please don't die on me please!" Usagi begged. Running to one of her fellow comrades under a tree. "You'll be just fine, don't worry about a thing." But something didn't feel right and Usagi could feel it, the other officer's face didn't look right it looked almost to pale…. Up jumps his body

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" yells Usagi. As she reaches for her gun. "now, now don't make me shoot please, back up I mean it." 

As she says this she turns around to see her other police friends turned into these ghouls of the night. 

*what happened to them, what….what are they?* 

"Now don't make me shoot any of you, you hear me, guys?" She knows that she is in trouble. 

* I gatta get out of here, before I turn into one of them* Usagi darts into the woods not looking behind her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A rustle in the bushes and Usagi still has her gun drawn.

"Hello." calls an eerie voice almost like death. 

Usagi turns around to see a tall man with a red trench coat, with a matching hat, and black hair. She couldn't make out his eyes for they were hidden behind his yellow glasses. 

"Perfect night for a bite to eat eh?" he says with a smile on his face. 

" Now get back I don't want to shoot anyone, so don't come any closer y… you hear me?" 

Alucard didn't come any closer than he was. 

*who is this amateur thinking she can kill me with that pathetic gun he he he* 

Another rustle in the boshes, Alucard turns his head to see what it is along with Usagi. 

"What are they?" Usagi said in a whisper but it was loud enough for Alucard to hear it…..bairly.

Usagi darts away not wanting to know what was coming. Alucard all alone again looks at these demons of the night laughs out loud pulls out his gun and starts to fire. Back were Usagi is running she could here gunshots and screams in the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She looks to see were her legs carried her and to her surprise in front of a church? 

*How did I get here, no matter I will find sanctuary in the church, and away from that guy……whoever he was* 

She runs past the graveyard opens the doors and walks in.

"Excuse me child." Usagi turns to see a man in the shadows. 

"Excuse me father I wonder if I can stay here just for a bit, if that's alright." 

A smile came from this simple man, but something about him did not feel right and Usagi could feel it. But, something inside of her was held in his eyes and she could not look away, she wanted to but she couldn't it was as if, she was under a spell. The priest was now visible and coming toward. 

"What are you father?" Usagi question with very little energy. He smile and showed his two fangs that hung from either side of his mouth. 

"A vampire…." she gasped as she said this, but also drew her gun at his forehead. 

"Well you guessed it, did you know those ghouls that chased you are my servants? Yes indeed they are I have so many of them now a days, and now I will make you one of my servants." The priest bent down but as he did……. 

"Now that's no way to do it." 

Usagi gasped. *That voice* 

"Just who the hell are you?" The priest yelled. 

"Alucard, a worker for Hellsing, how dare you its assholes like you who give us such bad names. People like you make me sick, turning innocent people like her into one of us that's just sick." Alucard pulled out his gun and pointed it a the priest. 

The priest pulls Usagi in front of him. "Well if you wan to kill me you need to kill her to. And also you will need to get through them." 

Up came his ghouls from every corner holding guns ready to fire at command. "A million to one, I like those odds." Smiled Alucard. 

"Fire! Damnit" A million bullets went into the air. It seemed like no one could survive such a beating. Each bullet hit Alucard with such force, that he finally fell to the floor. All hope seemed lost for Usagi, a single tear came to her eye 

*now I am going to be one of them* 

"Now, were we? Ah, yes." But, something stopped the priest. 

All the smoke that was coming from Alucards corps was coming together again and before you knew it Alucard was alive again. 

"Do you think wimpy bullets like those can take me out? If so guess again." Many shots were fired this time but not at Alucard but at those ghouls. All of them were dead and the gun was pointed at the priest once again. 

"Police woman, I am going to fire my gun it will pass through your lung into his heart. But, I am giving you a choice here you can either, die here tonight but I don't think that's what you want, or you can come with me. Its your choice be careful what you choose police woman." 

It took a moment to sink in 

*What do I chose die here tonight and never see tomorrow or do I go on living as a living corps?* 

" I chose…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued……

AN: Sorry to all those people out there I am just re-writing the first episode because that's my favorite one. But, the other once I swear will not be like the other episodes. I **might** thrown in those kids in there. I don't know yes R&R ja-na


	2. Some people were not meant to be vampire...

__

Moshi Moshi Minna! Well thank you to **Squirrel **_who review first this chapter is just for you! And uhh sorry for the cliff hanger I _**HOPE**_ this one doesn't end up as a cliff hanger _**HOPE **_is the main word here._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: _Sadly once again I don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon._

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I chose.. To go with you." Usagi finally said, knowing that she would regret it later on.

The priest looked very shocked. *Oh shit now I am in trouble* he thought to himself. 

"Now, now Mr. Alucard, can I call you that? Me and you are exactly the same we both are vampires and well whats one less police girl eh? Tell you what you can work for me what do you say?" 

Alucard looked at this man, *How pathetic looking for an excuse not to die, just pitiful* 

A shot was heard "NO! NOOOOO!." With that the bullet went through Usagi and straight into the demon priest's heart. Blood splattered every were and Usagi still alive but dying…..slowly. Alucard walked toward Usagi knelt and picked her up just slightly. 

"Now you do realize what you have chosen right?" Alucard asked. 

Usagi, could do nothing but nod her head. And with that Alucard bent down and bit Usagi…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the scene of the crime were Usagi had once been. Hellsing corporation was there cleaning up the mess that was left behind. A helicopter could be heard up ahead and out stepped a woman with pale yellow hair, glasses wearing a gray suit. A twig snapped the woman turned her head to see Alucard coming with Usagi in his arms wrapped in a blanket. 

"Well Alucard you certainly got your money's worth tonight. Not that you get paid or anything." She looked down to see Usagi there her eyes were no longer blue but now a red. 

"Hmm another servant Alucard you must be getting desperate to turn such a child into one of you." Alucards eyes narrowed and her stared at her. 

"Well Integra maybe next time I should get permission from you then we all can have a nice cup of blood to get acquainted." Integra could tell the sarcasm in his voice, but she didn't feel like getting into a fight with him tonight. 

"Take her over to medical boys they can take care of her."

"I wish to take this one, if you don't mind and she is now a new officer of the Hellsing." 

Integra just looked at this little girl and walked back to her helicopter. Alucard walked away when "Oh, Alucard the priest?"

"Terminated."

"Good, but this time it took three months. You are losing your touch."

Alucard cursed at himself slightly and proceeded to walk on. 

"Don't worry about a thing Fukei."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later on top of a building Usagi was lying down with a gun in front of her. This new life to her was exciting but, in her mind she missed being with her friends. 

"Now stay down they should show up." Whispered her commanding officer. 

Usagi couldn't see a thing, she reached for the stethoscope but, her commanding officer stopped her.

"You won't be needing those I guarantee that." Usagi looked back down but her eyesight adjusted and soon she could see farther than she ever could. Down were the people were a women stepped out she saw this eerie thing in the shadows.

"Huh? What is that?" the ghoul was creeping closer than before. 

"Hey honey, your missing all the fun why don't you….. Say what are you looking at?" 

The man looked were his wife was looking.

"There is a strange woman over there." They look again and she is gone… Something grabbed the woman's arm. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF OF ME GET IT OFF!!" Back were Usagi was she was ready to take the shot but, something held her back. 

"Take the shot, take the shot now!" Her commanding officer could sense that Usagi was going to do nothing. He grabbed out his walkie talkie

"Johnson take the shot." A gunshot was heard on another building. With that the ghoul was gone. 

"In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." This prayer was said by her commanding officer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If you want my opinion this child is weak and should have no place among us. She should be dead for all I care. Do you hear me General?" Integra yelled. "You may be dismissed, Walter!" 

"Yes ma'am?" 

"I want you to take miss Usagi to her chambers and give her some blood to. That will be all for tonight."

"Yes ma'am"

"I am in trouble aren't I?" Usagi questioned Walter as they walked. "Well to tell you the 

truth Miss Integra doesn't like new people, you need to prove your self to her."

"Oh. I see."

"Now, now don't be distraught, Sir Alucard had to prove himself to, she calls everyone weak now a days. Ah, here we are." Walter opened the door into a small room with decaying walls. A table, bathroom and a coffin? Usagi stepped in looked around, saw that the table had some blood in a packet. The vampire part of Usagi wanted to have it, but her human side said no. The door closed behind her immediately Usagi knew Walter had left. She picked up the packet and examined it. 

"Blood type A-…..No!" She threw away perfectly good blood she knew she had to have it but she didn't want it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She can't be that worthless." Alucard explained to Integra. 

"My, dear Alucard do you even know what she did tonight? She refused to take a shot at an impure soul she is a thorn in my side. She is your servant so I expect you to train her. Do you hear me Alucard, I say train her, or make her take your blood so she can roam free. Its your choice not mine. I suggest you choose wisely." 

Alucard knew he couldn't let her roam free, she is new to this hole vampire thing. As he disappeared into the shadows a thought struck him. And he knew exactly what to do.

To be continued… 


	3. Tsk tsk

__

Hey minna or Squirrel. Hahahahahahahahah man you just bust me up laughing. Hee hee. Well here is the next chapter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Thinking: **

****

Talking: ""

****

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Another time I don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon. :::cries::: how pathetic my life is…

****

Personal note to Squirrel do you have an e-mail address so I can write to you?

And what do you mean? the puppy dog eyes they never work for me….. ::::coughsometimescough::::

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard had decided that he should train his new servant. After all deep down he didn't want her to be on her own. He walked outside a little birdie told him Usagi was outside. He walked around but didn't seem to find her. In the distance he could see a figure, kinda short but not to short, odango hair style, then he knew it was Usagi. She was holding a blood packet, but not drinking it?. 

"Fukei!" Alucard yelled. Usagi turned around to see Alucard.

"Why don't you drink that it will help you." They both looked down at the blood. "It looks very good, you should drink." 

"If you like it than take it. I don't want it." Alucard raised an eyebrow at her. 

*A vampire not wanting blood?* He chuckled at himself at that thought. 

Usagi wondered what he was thinking. She grabbed his hand and handed the blood packet to Alucard and started to walk away. 

"Fukei! You will stay and drink this now!." Alucard yelled. 

Usagi paused for a moment turned around "Yes……m…master." 

"You must have blood or you will become very weak, head well what I say fukei."

"I have a name, My name is Usagi Tsukino. Not fukei." 

Yet another chuckle came out of Alucard as he slipped back into the shadows. Usagi went back to her room emptied the blood packet into a soup bowl. Ready to take a bite. Flush went her toilet down went the blood. 

"Fukei, why don't you listen, and take the blood?" Usagi looked around but no one was there. He was talking to her in her mind? 

"Master I cannot its…its not right I just can't do it." She secretly hoped she didn't sound to pathetic. 

"And deny the very thing you are. You fukei are a vampire and as such you need blood, your body will grow weak." 

"But, master.." Usagi didn't continue to talk for she knew Alucard would not be there. 

She was left all alone, scared. She didn't want to be a vampire but she didn't want to die either. Its not like she had a choice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moon went down and the sun came up. And the sun setted once again on the world below. Tonight would be the last night without a moon. Integra looked at the night sky through her office window. Earlier she had called Alucard to see what his decision would be. 

"You called Integra?" Integra turned around to see her loyal servant before her. 

"Yes, I did I need to know what your decision is."

"I have decided that I would train her I am sure she will be an excellent officer in no time under my supervision."

"Well a little unexpected, but you have two weeks to train her. And she better know more than she knows right now Alucard or your ass is mine."

Once again Alucard left the room in the shadows. 

*Now how to train a girl who denies the very thing she is? Ah, of course I know how to get her to drink blood.* 

Alucard walked off searching for two things blood and alcohol. When he finally found what he was looking for he went in search to find Usagi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi walked wondering were her legs would take her tonight. She passed a hall with two guards on either side of a door. They waved to her, and she waved back. 

"Those are one of my best guards." Usagi looked and it was Integra "so don't drink them." 

*Man what a bitch I wasn't even planning to* Usagi thought to herself. 

She continued to walk and she ended up at a shooting range. Many shots were heard, but they all seized when Usagi came in. 

"Mind if I have a go?" A man stepped forward with a smile on his face. 

"Not at all doll face."

"Thanks." A smile came to Usagi's face. *

This is the first time in a long time that I have been able to smile. And these guys seem like they are okay.* 

She picked up a gun was about to shoot when. "

Hey, hey that gun does not suit you, I think this might just suit you." 

The man handed her a gun that resembled a bazooka. It looked heavy. 

"You can't expect me to hold that do you, for someone small like me I don't think I can carry such a heavy object."

"Why don't you try." He handed the gun to her. 

Usagi took it and to her surprise it was light?!?! "What is this gun made out of? Some sort of plastic?"

"Plastic oh man you have got to be joking. Go ahead give it a whirl"

Usagi pointed the gun at a target at least 300yards away. She focused and shot, and shot, and shot. A total of five bullets. The target came back. Only one hit the heart the others hit the shoulder or stomach. 

"Well not bad you just need to worry about the head or the heart." An alarm went off all the guys went away leaving Usagi alone once again. 

*Am I destined to always be alone?* 

Sadly Usagi took that long walk back to her room. When she got in there She picked up a picture that had her and her friends. Alone was the only word that came across her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard was once again looking for his fukei. "General,"

"Yes sir Alucard"

"I am looking for fukei. Were is she?"

"Well sir the boys last saw her at the shooting range, but that was 10 minutes ago. They claim she was going back into the building."

"Thanks General." Alucard walked away he had a pretty good idea were she should would be. Alucard walked into the building down the stairs toward her room. He entered to find her sitting on the floor her back to him. She appeared to be looking at a picture. She looked so peaceful. 

"Fukei, I must speak with you."

"Yes, master" but the way she spoke was as if she had no energy left. It was as if she was home sick, ass if she felt she was always alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard led her out side were two wine glasses were. 

" I thought you needed some reward as to how you have been. So cheers." He handed her a glass of wine. 

They both drank it, well Usagi drank not Alucard. She finished her drink in one gulp. It was red whine but, with something else added that she couldn't put her finger on. 

"Good Usagi?" That had been the first time he had ever used her name.

*Something must be in this master never uses my name.* 

She gave her whine a quick smell. "It, has blood?!" She felt like she was going to gag, or throw up. But somehow she felt pleasure run through her and her energy was returning to her.

"How do you feel fukei?" 

"Well master I feel fine but, please don't give me anymore." Alucard laughed at this. "Do you think I am going to let you rot into nothing? I am here to remind you what you are. Never forget who you are do you understand fukei?" 

Usagi nodded at this. Usagi couldn't escape her fate. She understood she was a vampire and nothing could change that.

To be continued…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO READ MY FANFICS OR I WILL DROP THIS STORY!!


	4. Old friends return

__

Hello mina, well just wanted to say in joy my fic. Oh and I decided to throw some of the Sailor Moon gain. Because I had some writer's block. And yeah, so sorry for what I said before.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Thinking

""Talking

*~*Scene Change

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a terrible 2 weeks for Usagi. All this training, was so tiring but in the back of her mind she seemed to enjoy the company of her master maybe she was….. Laying down in her coffin she woke up and guessed it was night (a vampire instinct.) 

Pushing the button to lift the top of her coffin, to her surprise this time Alucard was not there to greet her. Looking around she could see some blood was left on the table for her. Instead of picking up the blood she picked up a picture of her and her friends.

"Guys," a tear had slipped down her cheek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well Alucard I can see she has improved well, but in my eyes she is still a rookie and weak." Integral walked around Alucard. "but I will point out under your close supervision she has become one hell of a Hellsing officer." 

A smile came to Integral's face, Alucard knew he did well to train her, because if you cane get Integral to smile then you know you have her approval. Alucard left in the shadows. A single shot could be heard and he knew Usagi was at the firing range.

Over at the firing range Usagi was doing her best to make head and heart shots. 

"Four out of five, I can do better than that." mumbling at herself she recharged her gun and was once again going to start shooting for the seventh time tonight. She was ready to shoot when… BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! The alarm when off. 

"Fukei, come now!." Alucard said in her mind. 

Usagi ran to the cars to see what their new mission would be. Usagi was quiet excited she was never allowed on a mission since the incident when she couldn't fire. Integral was outside giving orders. In the corner of her eye she could see Usagi. She was wondering why she was outside, but the Alucard came and stood next to her and she understood. 

"A new demon has been found in the city, you're objective is to seek and destroy. Any questions? Go." 

Everyone piled into helicopters and they were off. Usagi looked around but she did not see her master anywhere. 

*I wonder were master went he was right behind me.*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On top of a building Usagi was stationed 

"Well you have another chance to prove yourself. But you belong down there. You will go undercover. And Integral suggest you were this. And take this, it's a cell phone call when you see these people. Got it?" Usagi shook her head she understood completely. Then Usagi began to say 

"In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation." Her officer shook his head in approval and smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi had walked into a club. It had been a long time since she had walked into one of these teeny clubs. And she still couldn't believe what she was wearing. A short black skirt, with a black halter top, long black boots that ended at her mid thigh, along with fish nets panty hose, and a long black trench coat along that she had her hair in a high pony tail. She looked around the room. She saw no one that she had recognized. 

"Hello doll can I buy you something to drink?" She turned around to see a tall man with a black shirt, green jacket and blue jeans with short black hair. 

"Hey Mamoru who's your new friend?" Mamoru and Usagi looked to see were the voice was coming from. 

It was a couple of girls one with long black hair wearing a short red dress, another one was very tall wearing a green dress who had brown hair pulled back, another one had short blue hair with a dark blue skirt and a light blue spaghetti strap tee, the last one had long black hair with an orange bow wearing long jean skirt with an orange shirt on. 

"Hey guys, I didn't know you came hear."

"Oh Mamoru of course we come here just not that often." The girl with the brown hair explained. 

"Well, M-san are going to introduce us or not?" Usagi seemed quite surprised, even her own friends don't recognize her. A wave of sadness when through her. But what were they doing over here at this club? 

"Well I was going to get her name till you interrupted me. You are miss.."

*I need to think up a lie and quick.* "Victoria, Celes Victoria."

"Well Celes, I am Mamoru, The one in the green is Makoto, with the glasses on is Ami, spitfire one is Rei, and the loud mouth is Minako."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Say, I just had the weirdest thought you remind me of an old friend of ours." Minako explained.

*Oh shit they know, but how do I explain to them that I am a vampire?*

"But you can't be her she died at least three weeks ago. Some sort of police trouble, we told her not to go but hey she never listened to us, and look were it got her dead as a door nail."

"Minako you shouldn't say such awful things after all Usagi was a great person she brought all of us together."

"Yeah well maybe your right. But is till say you look like her only the hair and the eyes. Say, nice eyes you got there contacts?" 

Usagi still a little shocked at what Minako said, but then she remembered she had a mission to do and she could not fail her master. 

"Why yes they are contacts. Excuse me." Usagi left her friends hoping to never see them again. 

How could she ever explain that she was a walking corps here to save the world from demons of the night. Then she got a terrible feeling someone was watching her. Just then a group of gothic punker people walked in. 

"Fukei, the one with the red hair is our target." she looked up to see a gothic punker with red hair. 

"Yes, master." She gracefully made her way over their, trying not to make it seem that she was going towards them. She over heard one of them talking about her. 

"Hey, look at that chic in front of us, you said you felt like gettin laid tonight well she looks easy enough." 

They gave each other a high five for that one. The one with the red hair came towards Usagi.

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes."

"Do you feel lucky tonight?" Usagi trying to play it cool knew exactly what he meant 

"Yes I do."

"Do you want to go over to my house. No one is home. It will be just you and me." 

"Yeah sure I'll go just let me freshen up a bit hmm." Usagi walked away she called her officer in command. "Yes?"

"Me and him are coming out right now."

"Gotcha."

::beep:: ::beep:: ::beep:: "Are you ready to go or what?"

"Yes I'm ready." They both walked outside Usagi could see her commanding officer and Alucard. 

"Get ready to fire on my command. Ready…..aim……fi…."

"Celes! Wait I forgot to ask you something." Minako shouted. 

"Who is this?" They guy asked. 

"Private hold that order, Alucard what do you propose we do now?" 

*Fukei what the fuck were you thinking?* 

"Go Mina, go please I am kinda busy at the moment."

"What the fuck is going on here?" they guy yelled. 

"General fire. Now" Alucard said. 

"Private fire on the count of three…..1.…….2.…….." Usagi could sense what was going on. "MASTER NO!!!!" 

"…..3" with that a shot was fired.


	5. Confessions?

Hello once again just here babbling. Hee hee. So anyways thanks for the reviews keep them coming in

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…3" A gunshot was heard…. (that's were we last left off. :::tomato is thrown at the author by a certain Squirrel "Get on with the story!"::: )

Usagi had to run to get Minako out of the way. The bullet went through Usagi's arm and through the heart of their target. An awful scream filled the night air. 

"Damn, what the hell was she thinking? just let her die." Alucard screamed. "

Sir, that human was a civilian Usagi was just doing her duty."

"And for doing her duty she almost lost her life!"

"Privates retrieve her now!"

"Yes, sir."

Back down to Usagi. One was screaming in pain while the other…….. 

"Wohoo, lets do that again but a little less dramatic, okay Celes?…..Celes… hey are you okay?" A grown escaped poor Usagi's mouth. 

She got up, while a shot pain went through her arm and shoulder. 

*God, damn that hurts, master is going to be so mad at me.* 

Just in the nick of time General and his troops arrived. 

"Well miss, I'd say you truly are meant to be a Hellsing officer, but don't let all the dramatic stuff go through your head okay? Aids take care of her now." 

Two aids took Usagi to a truck were she would be treated. To leave her friends again, Usagi couldn't bear with it again. The aids wrapped her up and gave her some blood. But now Usagi had learned to take blood like a good vampire. (^^;)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at headquarters Integral had called Usagi for a quick meeting. 

"Well, I see you like attention Miss Usagi, but I will tell you this don't try to make a name for yourself, or you will be on your own, with or without Alucard's permission do you understand what I am trying to say?" Integra scolded at Usagi

"Yes ma'am I understand." Usagi replied looking at the floor.

"Because we all know that Alucard likes……"

"Likes ma'am?"

"He is found of his new servant so don't look to much into it."

"What do you mean ma'am?"

"GET OUT OF MY SITE!" Usagi left. She didn't need to be told twice. It was a crescent 

moon tonight the crescent moon only reminded her what she had left behind….

:::_flashback_:::

"Usagi wait up. I know that you are excited to finally graduate from school but it doesn't mean get to crazy." Makoto yelled.

"What about College? We need to think about that." Ami said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, come on just thinking about **more** school makes my head hurt." Minako said in a protest.

They all ended up in the park. "You know what guys I finally decided what I am going to do with my life.."

"And what would that be… trying not to be an airhead all the time."  


"No Rei I want to be a police officer."

"That sounds great Usa but, what about your family? And us? You will just up and leave? People who are police officers have more of a chance of dying than anyone else. How do you like those odds?"

"Well, Minako I like those odds just fine, and well you get to meet new people and broaden your horizon a little more than."

"Well Usa if you want to be a police officer I am right behind you."

" Me too!"

"Thanks Mako, thanks Ami."

"Well, I still say you are going to live and regret this but, hey I guess I can't change your mind. You have my approval."

"Thanks Minako. Rei"

"…."

All the girls had a great laugh. "We are all gonna be friends forever." Cried Usagi. 

"Yeah!" they all agreed."

:::_end of flashback_:::

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi walked alone, she couldn't believe it her friends were right she would live to regret the mistake she made. "You don't regret the decision you made do you?" Usagi didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice. 

"Master….I am….sor.."

"No, need to explain Fukei I understand, that was one of your friends was it not?"

"Yes master she was" Alucard could sense the sadness in her voice. 

"Fukei, I need to tell you something. Something I think might come a shock to you." Alucard turn Usagi around so she was facing him. 

"Yes, master." With his white glove he lifted her face, and wiped away the tears that fell from her face. 

"Usagi….I…" :::ring::: :::ring::: :::ring::: "What?! Yes…..yes….fine." :::click:: 

"I will be right back fukei." 

*I wonder what e needs to tell me, how I wish I could tell him how I feel about him.. How can I tell my master that I think I **love** him.."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What Integral?" Integral could sense the anger in his voice. 

"Alucard I will be blunt what your servant did tonight was unacceptable. I hope you can explain why she did what she did."

"Integral, she did what she had to do I realize what she did was unacceptable but you can't blame me…."

"Oh, cut the crap Alucard I know how you are smitten with your new servant, what I say is that you to should just fuck and get it over with. I have had enough flirting going around here to last me a lifetime." Alucard smiled at the thought but pushed it back in his mind. He left in the shadows once again. He returned to were Usagi was. 

"Now were was I oh, yes, Usagi I……"

To be continued……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oooooh will Alucard tell Usagi how he feels, and will Usagi tell Alucard how she feels? Hee hee I am so evil please review. I need at least 20 reviews before I go on to the next chapter.


	6. What its like to be a vampire

Well hello once again mina. Well thanks for your reviews. But I cold still use more *hint**hint* so yeah. Hope everyone enjoys my next fic. ***Warning* this fic contains minor lemon so if you don't like lemons shoo, shoo**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hunger inside given to me, makes me what I am

Always it is calling me, for the blood of man...

They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.

I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me...

Oh, I say I did and always searching, you can't fuck with me.

So instead you'll taste my pain.

The hunger inside given to me, makes me feel alive.

Always out stalking prey, in the dark I hide.

Feeling, falling, hating, feel like I am fading, hating LIFE!

They say I cannot be this, I am jaded, hiding from the day.

I can't bare, I cannot tame the hunger in me...

Oh, I say I did and always searching, you can't fuck with fate.

So instead you'll taste my pain.

You say your life I'm taking, always bothering me,

I can't take this anymore, I'm failing, always smothering me

You look down on me, hey what you see,

take this gift from me, you will soon be ME!

Nothing seems exciting, always the same hiding... hiiiddinggg...

It's haunting me. 

It's haunting me.

It's haunting me. 

It's haunting me.

It's haunting me... -Redeemer by Marliyn Mansion Queen of the damned Soundtrack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard couldn't find the words to tell Usagi how he felt. It had been a **long** time since a girl could make him feel this way. Yes, he did always enjoy her presence and over that two week period he figured out why he enjoyed her company. He had grown to **love** her. 

"Master?" he looked into her eyes they were filled with, worried ness and curiosity as well. He had stalled long enough, if he couldn't tell her how he felt, he might as well **show **her. He slowly bent down so his eyes met hers. As if sensing what he was trying to do. Usagi leaned forward till their mouths almost met. 

"Fukei…" with that little word Alucard finally kissed his young mistress. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Alucard moved his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him. His tongue pushed her lips apart. 

*She tastes so sweet, even better than blood* A moan had escaped her mouth, which gave him a hint she felt the same way about him. 

He finally broke the kiss and started down her neck. He could hear that she was gasping for air. He stopped at her collar bone. He could still make out the two bite marks he left her that one fateful night. 

*Oh, god what am I doing?* Usagi pulled away, 

"Master I don't think…" Alucard hushed her with his fingertip on her mouth. 

"It's alright Fukei, trust me." A rustle caught them both off their guard. It turned out it was a soldier. 

"Sir Alucard I was told to tell both of you dawn is approaching. And Sir Integra wishes the both of you inside at once." Alucard glared at this young soldier. 

He knew perfectly well what time it was. Alucard turned and started to walk towards the house when he felt like he had forgotten something. 

"Fukei?" he looked around there was no sign of her anywhere. She probably went towards the house while the soldier was still talking. He cursed at himself and continued to walk. Tomorrow night he will have a little chat with his mistress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi turned swiftly into her room locking the door. Why was she so scared of her master? And why did she turn him off? Was she scared to love him? Or was she scared to find out what he was going to do to her if they were **alone** in a room. Because she had never **done it** before. Groaning at herself she went to her coffin bed closed the lid and drifted into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she finally awoke the next night, she realized Walter had already came and left her some blood. By now she accepted what she was and now drank the blood that was given to her. A chuckle arose 

*If only my friends could see me now, a vampire that doesn't suck peoples blood but is rather given blood* 

But something caught her attention. Didn't she lock her door? She remembered Walter telling her that if a door is locked there would be no way to enter without permission? 

This wasn't a thought she just easily just brushed aside. The only way someone could enter here, if they could enter through the shadows. She laughed at the thought the only one that could come through the shadows was…….her master. Little did she know she was being watched, by someone in the shadows, her on and only master. When she finished her blood she was still hungry and she didn't want to bother Walter. "I wonder, I wonder what it is like to take a humans blood."

"I will show you Fukei" his voice made her jump because she was unaware that he was watching her. "

Follow me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had lead her outside, through the city, to an abandoned warehouse. Just by the look of it, it had a good reason to be abandoned. Before she knew it she was inside. She was looking down at a man, by the look of him it looked like he was on the run from the police and was hiding here. 

"Fukei, he murdered his own family, shot and killed a police officer. Trash like him don't deserve to live. Drink his blood" Usagi was a little scared for she didn't know if she could do it or not. 

But before she could complain she was behind the man and by then her vampire side had taken over. She grabbed his neck and sank her teeth into him. Warm blood came gushing out it dripped down her face. The man didn't scream which meant he was dead. Usagi drank it respectfully when she was done, the mans body dropped on the floor. 

"Now you see what it is to be one of us" Usagi nodded her head. Before she could say anything she was in Alucards arms. He looked down at his young vampire. 

*I have trained her well* he bent over and started to lick all the blood off her face. 

"Master…..I…."

"No need to explain Fukei." And once again his mouth was on hers. But this time it was more forceful and caught Usagi off guard. When Usagi did finally mange to break the kiss she was gasping for air. 

"Master…wha.." She was silents with yet another kiss. At this rate she was scared she would pass out. When Alucard finally backed off she felt lightheaded. 

"Fukei." she realized she was still in his arms. 

"Not here.." All Usagi remembered was at one minute she was at the warehouse the next she is in a fancy room. She guessed it was his room. 

*How come he gets a better room than me?* 

But she looked at her master he had removed his glasses, hat, and trachoma.

*How the hell is this going to work I am only 19 and he is 507?!? That makes him 488 years older than me. Oh well I guess I love him and that's all that matters.* 

Alucard violently pushed Usagi onto the bed. And continued his kisses on her. She could feel his hard member pressed against her womanhood. He trailed hot kisses down her neck, down to her collar bone. Usagi started to unbutton his white shirt And started to kiss his firm chest. But Alucard had stopped her, he unbutton her officer shirt, her breasts were so white and perfect. He could tell this was Usagi's first time. And he was going to be the first. He liked that idea. His mouth ravaged over one of her erect nipples, while his hand was nursing the other one. Usagi lost her hands in his hair. Never before had she felt so much pleasure. When he finally done with one of her nipples he moved on the next one, repeating the same routine. 

"Mas…ster….Al….lucard…" He was trailing more and more kisses down till finally her top was finally of all that remained was her skirt. He was ready to move her skirt and give her more pleasure than she could ever imagine…..:::ring::: :::ring::: :::ring::: "SHIT!" his phone rang. 

"WHAT?!?" it turned out Integra needed him for a mission tonight and she told him to bring the weakling with him. 

"Get dressed Fukei, duty calls." They got quickly dressed Usagi reached for the doorknob when Alucard spun her around and gave her one final kiss. 

"We will continue this later." They both walked out going towards their mission.

To be continued.


	7. A trip from the past

__

Hello Mina, once again sorry for the long wait but I got very lazy, so I hope no one is entirely mad at me :::tomato is thrown by a squirrel::: Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. AND PLEASE REVIEW I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I have had breakfast and I am listening to Suburban Legends an I am ready to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon, nor will I ever because I was not talented enough to think it up :::sniff::: I hate my life. I will stay here in this corner wishing….. :::starts to cry:::

****

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You think you're smart

You're not, it's plain to see

That you want me to fall off

It's killing me let's see

You've got the gall

Come take it all

The jury is coming

Coming to tear me apart

All this bitching and moaning

Come on it's on

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heartbroke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

So what you got

One last shot

It seems to me

That you're not needed

Come on

It's killing me let's see

You got the gall

Come take it all

The jury is coming

coming to tear me apart

All this bitching and moaning

Come on it's on

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heartbroke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

(break)

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heartbroke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

I'm trapped in this world

Lonely and fading

Heartbroke and waiting

For you to come

We are stuck in this world

That's not meant for me

For me

For me

- Not Meant For Me, Wayne Static From Static X (Queen of the Damned Soundtrack)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, the both of you need to travel to the city once again. It seems more ghouls keep showing up. I need you to find your target and kill every last one. Now that shouldn't be so hard to follow is it?" Integra looked at Usagi with contempt in her eyes. Before Usagi could answer Alucard spoke up. 

"No, it shouldn't be" 

"Good now get out of my sight" Alucard and Usagi left the room. As they stepped out of her office, Alucard could sense something was on Usagi's mind. 

"Don't worry about it Fukei, she never has liked any other vampire but me, she hopes you will leave soon."

"Oh…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard and Usagi entered the city. 

"Ceres!" Usagi slowly hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

She turned around to see Minako as hyper as usual. "Ceres?" Alucard asked. "Long story master." Minako ran up to her all out of breath. 

"I (huff) was (huff) hoping (huff) to see (huff) you (huff) again." Usagi could tell that she must have ran a long way. 

"Uhhh, Minako are you okay?" Her blond friend stood up but still a little tired. 

"I am fine never been better." She laughed. 

Then Minako noticed something

"Say, your hairdo, it looks familiar somehow, you almost look like….. No you can't be her, she died a long time ago."

Alucard could tell instantly that this was one of her friends of her **other** life. 

"Just between me and you I would take out the odango style before Mamoru gets here. He misses her so."

"Oh right sorry." With that Usagi let down her hair, for once Alucard could see how long her hair really was. Usagi fixed it so it was in a high pony tail. 

"Minako!!!!!" She turned around to see more of her friends. 

*Fukei…* Alucard told her in her mind. But she blocked him out. 

"Could you at least told us were you were going? We were looking everywhere."

"Now, now Rei its not her fault…. Hey Ceres didn't see you there what brings you here, and with your boyfriend? Hi I am Makoto, nice to meet you." Alucard raised an eyebrow 

*Boyfriend?!* 

"He is not my boyfriends Mako, he is just a friend." Alucard could tell she was trying to hide the tears. He looked up another girl and a boy was coming up. 

"His name is….Alucard Mako." She nodded her head in understanding. 

"Well, Alucard these two that just came up is Ami, and Mamoru." 

*So this is that Mamoru guy, I wonder what part he played in her last life* 

"Well we must be going now. Bye" Usagi dragged Alucard off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fukei, I can't help but noticed you seem to have regrets of the choice you made."

"No, master I don't have any." She could here him chuckle, there was no use in lying to him, he could always see through her. 

"Fukei, who do you think you are fooling? I am no amateur here."

"I know master but, a part of me has a small regret but that is it."

"Ceres wait!" Minako ran up again but this time she had a black cat on her shoulder. 

"I think, I mean we think that you should have this." Minako handed her something wrapped in a handkerchief. 

"I hope to see you later." Minako ran back to her friends. But, Usagi couldn't help that the black cat was looking at her. She opened her present, it was a broach, it had a star in the center, with jewels around it. A tear fell from her eye. 

"Master, they know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry about the short chapter I promise the next one will be long, I promise so please review I need reviews. I won't post the next one till I have more than **22** okay? Tell your friends about this story or you can cheat I don't know just do something. So bye


	8. Somthings were ment to be left alone

__

Wow it is so amazing when you threaten to not go on till you get this certain amount of reviews :::starts to laugh::: wow and people actually read this fic?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Hellsing and Sailor Moon don't belong to me, never have never will…..maybe one day mwahahahahahahah :::evil grin:::

****

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm over it!

You see I'm falling in the vast abyss...

Clouded by memories of the past...

At last…I say...

I hear it fading, I can't speak it,

or else you will dig my grave;

You fear them finding, always whining...

take my hand now be alive!

You see I cannot be forsaken,

because I'm not the only one,

We walk amongst you feeding, raping...

Must we hide from everyone?

I'm over it.

Why can't we feed together embrace it,

sleeping so long, taking off the mask,

At last…I say...

My fear is fading, I can't speak it,

or else you will dig my grave,

You fear them finding, always whining...

Take my hand now be alive!

You see I cannot be forsaken,

because I'm not the only one,

We walk amongst you feeding, raping...

Must we hide from everyone? (x2)

Everyone...

Everyone...

Everyone…

-Forsaken David Durmain of Disturbed (Queen of the Damned Soundtrack)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi could do nothing but stare at the broach before her. It didn't make any sense 

if they knew then why didn't they tell her? Is there some sort of plan and she is apart of 

it? 

"Fukei, what does it matter if they know or not, that was your past life, this is your life 

now so forget about them, we have a mission so lets go." Alucard dragged her away, and 

once in her life Usagi was speechless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(over to were Minako, Ami, Rei, Mamoru, Luna, and Artimis is at.) 

"I still don't understand something, why did you have me give Celes, Usagi' s broach Luna?" Minako looked down at the black cat before her. 

"Because, if you haven't figured it out yet Celes, is Usagi." A laughter broke out between all of them. 

"Oh, man Luna that is rich, Usa has been dead for at least two months now, and all of a sudden you assume she is alive? You need to get your priorities straight." Makoto laughed. 

"Girls please listen, Luna is right, we both have sensed her power it is small but it is still there."

"Well Artimus if you can prove it then by all means I will believe you, till then you are 

just as crazy as Luna"

"Minako that is not a nice thing to say." A certain blue haired girl said. 

"But she doesn't look like herself Luna." Mamoru pointed out.

"True Mamoru, very true, her family resived a letter saying she was killed in combat, I don't doubt it for a minute that she was, but what I can't explain is why she is alive. Did

you notice her eyes? They are no longer blue, but red."

They all stood wondering, as Luna's words sunk in. 

"Well I say we get her back. After all she is the Future" Mamoru said with enthusiasm. 

"Right!" They all agreed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard and Usagi ended up at the bad part of the city, homeless people were 

sleeping in a trash can, hookers everywhere they looked, drug dealers making deals. A 

hooligans paradise. 

"Our target likes to hang out at this part of town Fukei."

"Yes master." They walked up to a rave that was going on. Usagi couldn't remember the 

last time she went to a rave, she always was fond of them dancing the night away. 

"Fukei we will split up and meet back here in five."

"Yes, master." 

They both went their separate ways. Usagi looked around the room. She 

looked towards the entrance only to see her old friends enter the area. Usagi cursed at 

herself, the only way to get rid of them was to play stupid like she didn't remember them 

at all. 

"I hope this works." Usagi tried to avoid them, but this time Haruka and Michiru came along. 

"Shit, there is no way I am going to avoid them now." Suddenly she spotted her target they were both having a drink. 

*But they are only kids?!* 

She scanned the room for her master only to spot him in the corner in the shadows. In the shadows she could of figured that one out. She slowly made her way to him trying not to run into her old friends. When she finally squeezed her way through the crowed, Alucard had moved. 

"Fuck, does she enjoy this or what?" 

Once again she scanned the room and spotted him were she once was, in the shadows. Once again she made her way through the shadows. She finally had reached him. 

"Master I have spotted them, they are over at the…"

"I know, I have been watching them ever since we got in here." Alucard was never one who liked raves, or dances, or any other social event, she liked to be alone or with his servant.

"Looks like they moved outside, come" Usagi followed her master outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Over to Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru) 

"Did you find her?" the blond asked. 

"No, I thought I saw her but, when I looked again she was gone." Ami sounded disappointed. 

"I still don't see a reason why we had to come. You could do this all on your own." The sandy blond said with Michiru nodding her head in agreement. 

"Well you didn't have to come, we DID give you a choice here." Rei said.

Haruka sighed heavily. 

"Besides we need our princess back." Rei added. "Hey you guys I think I see her going outside with that Alucard guy."

"Alucard?" Haruka questioned. 

"Did you know if you spell Alucard backwards you get.." Michiru tried to say. 

"Dracula?!?" Ami now sounded worried. 

"You don't think she could be a vampire do you?" Minako said holding her neck. 

"I suggest we get outside before we lose her." Mamoru shouted. 

With that they all made their way through the crowed and through the door. There they could see Usagi standing over two ash piles and Alucard was no where to be seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(before the gang came outside)

"Who the Fucking shit are you" The hisarical teen shouted. Alucard only smiled at these pathetic non-perfect humans. 

"I am Alucard, I work for my human master at the Hellsing corp." Usagi pulled out her gun and pointed at these kids. 

While Alucard did the same. 

"Now. Now don't do anything you will regret."

"Now what makes you think I am going to regret this?" Alucard questioned. They both fired their guns. And there laid before them two piles of ashes. 

"Fukei I will be right back, stay here."

"Yes master." Alucard disappeared before the shadows.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(back to were the gang comes out)

"Celse!" Ami yelled. Usagi turned around to see her friends. 

"What happened?" Rei questioned. Usagi realized she was still holding a gun. She needed to think of a lie and think of it quick. 

"Well you see is…….we……..my…….mast……..friend…….we had a……..shooting contest and um yeah." She slowly hoped they would buy that. 

Usagi looked down to see two cats she realized it was Luna and Artimus. 

"I would like you to meet," Minako picked up both cats 

"Luna and Artimus." All Usagi could do was smile and hope her master would be back soon 

*Master please get back here I don't want to be alone with them* 

"Say Ceres, were do you live?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, I live in the country side in a mansion."

"Great we can come and visit you." Ami said.

"NO!!!, I mean I am not allowed to have people over and well its….." Usagi couldn't think of a way to end that sentence. 

"How would you like to come over my house Usa.. I mean Ceres." Mamoru said. 

*I could have sworn he meant to say my real name, but he couldn't have* 

"What do you say?" He asked again. 

"Sorry I don't think so I have to get home before dawn." 

*I hope that doesn't give up to much about me.* 

"Hey Ceres look that way," Michiru pointed to a place over at Usagi's left shoulder. 

"Huh." Haruka hit a pressure point, and Usagi was out like a light in no time 

(AN: this really can happen it happened to one of my friends it nocks you out for about half an hour or so….back to the story) 

They quickly picked up Usagi ran into their cars and drived off. Alucard walked up, and did not see Usagi anywhere. 

*Fukei* 

He tried to contact his mind to hers, but she was not responding. Now it was time to worry dawn was only 4 hours away and not enough time to find her and get back to the mansion before dawn. 

*Fukei, your on your own tonight* Alucard hated the idea of abandoning her, but he had no other choice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back over to where Usagi was she was in an apartment, that looked all to familiar, 

*Oh, god I am in Mamoru's apartment, but luckly the room was dark and no light could seep through. I just hope sunlight can't get in here.* 

She tried to get up but she was tied in a chair. 

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Usagi turned to see Luna on his bed. 

"Its good to see you again Usagi, how we all have missed you." Usagi knew she had to play dumb to escape this one, but when she lied anyone could see through her, even a blind-deaf man could see through her. 

"I don't understand who is this Usagi person." Luna chuckled with laughter. 

"Oh, my goodness you were never good with lies. Now what I need, well what need to know is, why you have red eyes and why you only show up at night and with this no were person, Alucard." Usagi glared with contempt 

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Stubbern as usual, my guess is that you are a vampire am I right." Usagi didn't answer and Luna knew she was right. 

"So, our very own Moon Princess has become a demon of the night, sucking blood out of innocent people. It just makes me laugh, Alucard probably did this to you against your own free will didn't he?"

"No he didn't and don't talk about him that way he is not what you think, so what if both of us are vampires, because I love him…." Usagi knew what she had said now she had hoped she could take it back. 

"Well, now you have really hit rock bottom."

"So what you can't change me back, and the sun is about to rise."

"I am very well aware that the sun is going to rise, and you are wrong you can be changed back."

"What are you talking about? You can't change me back."

"On the contrary you can be changed back, with the power of the Silver Imperial Crystal you can be changed back."

"Thats bullshit Luna and you know it the crystal doesn't have that much power."

"Yes it does." Luna pulled out the crystal. Layes it in front of Usagi. "Now hold still before you know it you will be human again, and back with your friends."

"NO, Luna you can't!" Luna started to mutter some words in another language. The crystal started to glow And there was nothing Usagi could do..

To be continued……………

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now, now don't hurt me :::weasles start to attack author::: ow, ow, ow, ow :::grabbes weasles and puts them in a cage::: I will not be able to update on Wendsday because I am going to DISNEY CALIFORNIA ADVENTURE BABY YEAH!!!!!!!!! And sorry non of you can come.

Thank yous!

Sue: Well thank you so much you are so nice to say that. Tell your friends about my fic okay?

Squirrel: Tomatoes, Cream Pies, No pumpkins, Weasels? Dude how does your tree house fit all that junk, thanks for review my story first. You always have me busting up laughing.

Princess Cosmos: Now you see what place Luna has in my story? Thanks for giving me a great idea to do with Luna.

Kuroi Doragon: Thanks for being so supportive of my story nice people like you don't come around so often.

Achelois: Thanks for always cheating to see what will happen next. Reviewing More!!!! I need chap. 6!!!!! You have me busting up laughing every time I read that hee hee.

CyberAngelOne: Well even though you reviewed only once you are still important. So I just wanted to say thanks

Luna-Chan: Thanks for saying such nice things ^^

And I know I lied about the hole 22 review thing. So know all of you read now REVIEW!


	9. Twist and Turnes

Hello everyone! :::smiles::: wow 22 reviews! :::starts to cry::: and well there were new people reviewing! I love all my reviews and well one of you gave me some great ideas!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon, soon very soon I will hee hee :::thunder crash:::

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking  
waiting  
alone without a care  
hoping and hating  
with things I can't bare  
did you think it's cool to walk right up to so save my life  
and fuck it up  
well did you  
well did you  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
walking  
waiting  
alone without a care  
hoping and hating  
with things that I can't bare  
did you think it's cool to walk right up to so save my life  
and fuck it up  
well did you  
I hate you  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
I've slept so long without you  
it's tearing me apart till  
how to get this far playing games  
with fist held cards  
I've killed a million pity souls  
But I can kill you  
I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside  
I see hell in your eyes  
taken in by surprise  
touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside

****

-Jay Gordon of Orgy (Queen of the damned Soundtrack)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly Usagi could feel herself being turned back into a human. 

*Master I am sorry* Usagi could see Luna, then black.

When she finally woke up again it was daytime. The warm sun felt so good, she had forgotten how the sun felt against her skin. She found she was lying down on a bed. No sound went through the house so she figured no one was home. Looking around the room, there was no sight of Luna. 

*I must get out of here* She looked and saw some clothes that were laid out for her. And a note went with it

**__**

Dear Usagi,

If you wake up before 12pm we all will be at the movies. We all would like it if you 

would join us. There is so much we all need to catch up on.

Love, Mamoru

Usagi's stomach turned *Love*

she new exactly how Mamoru felt about her but, she didn't feel the same way. There was only one person who she loved and she had to head back to the mansion and find him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She stepped out of the apartment, they left her really baggy pants, but luckily she had a belt and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She looked down at her watch it was 12:01pm she had to leave now and find someplace to hide. She could hear them coming from down the street. Usagi quickly ran into the park and hid in the bushes. And hoped they didn't see her. 

"Hey that was a great movie right Ami?"

"Well Rei I guess it was okay but to much blood"

"Well not for me it was great."

"Come on Rei, the only you liked it was because of the fire"

"Shut up Minako, you are worse than Usagi."

They all walked into the apartment, "LUNA!!" Luna ran to see what happened. 

"What?" She looked on the bed.

"Usagi is gone."

"We must find her." but little did they know she was running through the park back to her master.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun had set, yet another night for the ghouls to run around. Alucard had gotten up, he left without telling anyone. 

*I must find Fukei tonight* 

He went back to were he last saw her. But it seemed the rave was removed and once again it was just a big empty space. 

"Usagi" there was a sense of sadness when he said her name. It scared him a lot not knowing were she was. But what even scared him the most was he cared a lot about her. No one made him feel this way in over 400 years. He walked away he had a feeling he knew were she was, he disappeared into the shadows heading for a church.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi walked into the church, 

"This is were it all happened." she looked down and saw the blood stained carpet. 

She bent down, the vampire side of her was still alive, Luna, not even the crystal could take that from her. A sudden gush of wind came through the hole church. 

"Master?" she looked around no one was there but she felt his presence. She ran outside to see him standing there looking around. 

*Master was worried about me?* Usagi ran up behind him he still looked handsome as ever.

"M…Master." 

Alucard turned around to see his mistress, but something told him she was no longer a vampire. Her eyes were no longer the red but, the crystal blue. 

"You……." Usagi could see the look of confusion in his face

. "Yes, I know they turned me back."

"I see, once you told me that you never had any regrets and that you didn't want to be turned 

back into a human."

"No, you misunderstand they"

"Misunderstand about what, you are now a human, no longer a demon of the night."

"No master, they."

"Master, you are a human now, you no longer have a master, only your friends."

"Please let me explain."

"No need to explain, I understand."

"Please." Alucard could see the tears in her eyes, but he didn't care she was a human no longer 

the vampire that he **had** loved, but something told him to listen. 

"Master, they had kidnapped me, and they turned me back into a human against my own will."

Over the hill top Mamoru was making his way over to them 

* I am not letting someone like him have her* 

"Usagi!" Alucard turned around to see, this guy before him. 

"There you are, we have been looking for you everywhere. Thank you so much for finding her. 

You are missing your own party."

"Party?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, its her celebration for having her back, just yesterday she told us she missed being human and she was glad to be back with her real friends, and when she was finally turned back Usako couldn't be happier."

"Alucard that's not true he is lying"

"Save it." Alucard disappeared into the night. 

"MASTER ALUCARD!" she couldn't help but cry, she dropped to the ground crying her eyes 

out.

"Why?"

"Why, you ask because you belong with us not that…that freak. You were destined to be human not some freak of the night, now come along everyone is worried about you."

He pulled her up. She looked at him,

"A freak? Is that what you see him as? Well let me tell you something mister, he is the best person I have ever met, he will always be more of a man than you ever will be, just because you all turned me back what makes you fucking think I will go along with your plans for me? All of your work has gone down the drain. I am going to find my master and try to talk some sense into him."

"No, I wont let you!"

"Watch me." Usagi turned and walked away, next thing she knows is being spun around and this stinging feeling was in her right cheek and being on the ground before Mamoru. 

*He slapped me!?*

She got up very quickly and started to run. She could hear him running after her. Then she remembered her gun. She pulled it out and faced Mamoru. Mamoru finally caught up with her only to see he was at gunpoint. 

"Don't under-estimate me, Alucard has taught me well, I know all the pressure points on the human body. I am also an expert in all fields in self-defense also he taught me sword fighting and how to kill a person with one gunshot, he has taught me well. So if I were you I would leave" 

"You don't have the guts to shoot me."

"Oh, really I may have been a klutz, disorganized, clueless, but that Usagi you knew is now gone, that was human Usagi, you are dealing with a vampire Usagi."

"But, that side of Usagi is dead."

"Maybe, or maybe you have delayed it, the hunger for blood is stronger than ever." A rustle in 

the bushes behind Mamoru, out stepped Rei. 

"Hey Usagi, what's with the gun?"

"Good-bye everyone. I hope all of you enjoy your future without me."

"What are you talking about Usagi what's with holding Mamoru at gun point?"

"Him telling a white lie to my master, for hitting me and messing up my life." Some more rustling started going on. Mamoru and Rei looked behind them, Usagi saw this as her chance to escape. When Mamoru looked back at Usagi, she wasn't there all that was left was a star locket. The same star locket he gave to her. 

"I will have you back Usa, mock my words I will have you back and this freak that you love will die at my hands. I swear it"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi ran as fast as she could. Her legs burned her body wanted for her to slow down but she couldn't she had to find Alucard and tell him the truth. She stopped finally to catch her breath, and she remembered of a place that Alucard always goes whenever her is down, or just needs a place to re-gather his thoughts. 

"I just hope he is there." She started to run again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard in an open field where the moon could be seen visibly. He cursed out loud. It was his fault he had gotten emotionaly evolved. 

"FUCK!"

Some how that word didn't make him feel better it always but tonight it didn't. he tried to forget about Usagi but somehow her picture was still in his mind and he couldn't help but think of her. He loved her and he couldn't help it. She made him feel different. Then he remembered he never listened to a human before so why did he listen to this Mamoru guy? 

"FUCKING SHIT!" he suddenly realized that he was played, Usagi was right and this guy was wrong. A twig snapped. The smell of fresh blood was in the air. He realized he hadn't fed all night. He turned around to see his prey, only a small rush of sadness crept through him. There standing before him was Usagi. She appeared to be out of breath. He walked up to her he was only a few steps away from her.

"M…M….Master." Usagi collapsed into his arms. "Master, he lied to you."

"No need to explain to me." Usagi felt happy to hear those words.

She looked into his eyes and saw something she could do for him. 

"You haven't fed yet master. Drink me." He raised an eyebrow "I take it you want to be a vampire again."

"Yes master I do want to be a vampire again. I realize my life is with you not with my friends." Alucard bent his head down to her neck. 

Her flesh was still hot from her run, but still it was delicate. His moth opened took her blood in his mouth. He blood was still sweet from the last time he tasted her. Few minutes later. Alucard looked at her face her eyes were once again red.

"Welcome back Fukei." Usagi smiled. 

He leaned forward taking her mouth with his. It had been a long time since they had last kissed. Usagi could taste her blood that was in his mouth. Alucard broke it off. 

"I am glad to be back master."

"Come Fukei you need blood."

"You have been gone awile master wont Sir Integral be mad at you?"

"I can take her yelling."

"Thank you master." Alucard picked her up. They both disappeared into the shadows.

To be continued……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please for the love of god review. Any suggestions are welcomed


	10. Unexpected

I have no legs, no legs at all" snap oh shit they are back. Um well moshi moshi mina. And thanks to those who actually reviewed my story. WOW nine chapters huh and going on to ten? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Well as you have probably figured it out I don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon. But the plan that I have is brilliant. I will soon have their creators begging for mercy. Mwahahahaha. :::ahem:::

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The last that ever she saw him,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

He passed on worried and warning,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,

Far away on the other side.

He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight

And she couldn't find how to push through.

The trees that whisper in the evening,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,

Far away on the other side.

He was shot six times by a man on the run

And she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray

See you in heaven far away.

I stay, I pray

See you in heaven one day.

Four a.m. in the morning,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

I watched your vision forming,

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Stars roll slowly in a silvery night,

Far away on the other side.

Will you come to terms with me this night,

But she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray

See you in heaven far away.

I stay, I pray

See you in heaven one day.

Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five.

The night was heavy and the air was alive,

But she couldn't find how to push through.

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Far away on the other side.

But she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray

See you in heaven far away.

I stay, I pray

See you in heaven one day.

****

-Moonlight Shadow (DDR 5th mix)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard and Usagi walked up to the mansion. For that long day she was gone she thought that she would never see this place again. She missed everybody, yes even a small part of her missed Sir Integra. 

"Sir Alucard, Integra wishes to see you, without Miss Usagi." They looked at each other Alucard knew he was going to get yelled at but, now he was used to having Integra yell at him. Alucard started toward Integra's office. 

"Miss Usagi, Integra wishes for you to remain in your chambers for the rest of the night." Usagi nodded her head. By now she learned never defy Integra's command, or else she will rip you a new one. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, Alucard you left the grounds without my approval with that weakling and decide to come back in the middle of the night. Please tell me you were doing something important other than playing hooky all night."

"Well, to tell you the truth we just went out for a bite to eat."

"Alucard why must you lie to me. Last night the little wrench didn't return and she should have been fried to a crisp by daylight. Now tell me something what happened to her?"

"Nothing."

"Get out of my sight tell you decide to tell me the truth."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Usagi's chamber she saw a blood packet waiting for her. She picked it up and drank it respectfully. But something still bothered her. "Fukei you seem to have something on your mind."

"Master, when I as human again why was it my thirst for blood was stronger?"

"Stronger?" She could tell the question in his response, "So I guess you can't answer that then."

"Fukei, in all my years of living I have yet to meet a vampire that was turned back into a human and their thirst for blood was stronger. I don't think I can answer your question. I guess that is a question that will be answered to you in due time."

"Of, course master."

"Fukei there is something more on your mind I can tell." he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. 

"Master, I am scared." Now she had caught his attention.

"Of what?"

"Before you came in I had a vision."

"Oh? Of what?"

"You were fighting Mamoru, and next I see that Mamoru is gone and I am crying because you are….." Usagi burst into tears. "Dead master."

"Dead? No one can kill me I am highly skilled in every area how can some little punk kill me? 

He needs the bullets that we have in our guns to do so."

"No, master there is more. Someone helped him get the bullets that we have. And he knew exactly were to fire."

"Now who would hate me so much to do such a thing?"

"Master I don't want you to leave me, but I need to know why I am having these visions?"

"Well, I have the power to read minds, but I didn't develop it till I was at least 200 or so, but what I think is you are evolving very well." Usagi didn't say anything, she just enjoyed being wrapped in his arms and the warmth of his body on hers. Usagi felt tired and she guessed the sun was coming up. 

"I guess I need to stay here tonight Fukei." they both laid on the coffin as the lid came down on both of them. Alucard was still holding Usagi when she drifted into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile someone was on the phone with Mamoru! "Yes, we have exactly what you need." said a voice.

"Good, can they be delivered to me?"

"Of, course and you will get rid of Usagi?"

"Of, course."

"Great your gun and bullets are on their way."

click

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi woke up before Alucard did. She face him, *He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.* A slight groan escaped his mouth * I wonder what he is dreaming about*. A slight rustle his eyes opened to see his young mistress looking at him. She smiled at him never in her life had she ever been so happy. 

"Good evening Master, sleep well?"

"Evening Usagi, yes I did, you?

"Okay I guess." Usagi went to get up but Alucard stopped her. "I don't think we need to get up 

just now."

"As you wish master." Alucard laid a small kiss on her forehead. "You are beautiful Fukei." This had caught Usagi off guard never had Alucard ever said something as nice as this. "Why, thank you master."

"And I mean it to. I am not just saying to say it Fukei."

"I know master, never in my hole life have I ever been so happy when I am with someone. I………love you master."

In the corner of her mind she was hoping Alucard felt the same way and not just having fun with her. And another part of her was hoping he was not scared by this. Usagi closed her eyes not wanting to look at her master. 

"Fukei look at me." He lifter her head so her could look in her eyes. 

"I love you to." a rush of calmness went through her. 

Alucard kissed Usagi on the lips this time to prove his love to her. He wanted to show her how he felt. He removed his trench coat, hat, gloves, and glasses. 

"Fukei." Usagi was ready for the next step. They were both alone in a large coffin.

(Well you all can guess what happens next……….and for those who don't put your mind to perverted.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the city we meet up with Luna, Minako, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Makoto.

"So your saying we can get Usagi back by killing her master with these special bullets?"

"That's right Ami."

"But Mamoru, were did you get that gun?"

"Lets just say someone owes me a favor."

"I don't like this Mamoru, you saw Usagi she looks so happy around Alucard why spoil it?"

"Yeah why spoil it?"

"Well Minako, Ami we need our princess back and well she is the future after all, I mean what kind of future is living a walking corps?"

"Good point."

"Now you see what we have to do right?"

"Um, kill the guy turn Usagi into a human again."

"Exactly Rei, Exactly." All the girls looked at Mamoru with uneasiness. They all wanted Usagi 

back but they didn't want to ruin her life when she looked so happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard and Usagi emerged from her chambers they were called to Integra's office, Usagi figured Integra was low on energy tonight and didn't have enough strength to yell at them separately. They walked in with ease. 

"You called?" Alucard said with enthusiasm. 

"Yes, just wanted to give you both the heads up, I have received a call. There are no more ghouls in the world both of you should be happy about that."

"No more, but what about Hellsing?"

"Well Miss Usagi nothing can really be gone, it just needs time to regain strength. So I am guessing in another hundred years or so they will be back. You both may leave now."

Alucard and Usagi walked out. "What do we do now master?"

"Well Fukei we train, the better we get the sooner we can get rid of the ghouls of the night when they come back."

"Yes master."

They both walked outside but Usagi felt uneasy. "Master, we shouldn't be out here."

"Why is that Fukei?"

"The wind it shifted possessions and there is someone who is nearby with…….."

A gunshot was fired.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…..


	11. Secrets Reveled

__

Oh wow um, hey people…so many people yelling at me to get the next chapter up well here is the next chapter. But no need to yell at me. -_-\/

Thank You!:

Kuori Doragon: Thanks for the offer but, I like things the way they are. Change it bad….. Tee hee j/k

Squirrel: As usual making me laugh my fat @$$ off. Well I should have a better aim I did play softball for 5 years.

Crystania Rayne Sunsets: Thank you for Reviewing my story first. That was so sweet. And I do agree with you they would make a great fighting scene. ^^

And another thank you to you three. You three were the only ones who reviewed my 10th story. I guess I am not loved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: well you know the old routine so I don't think I need to say anything

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fukei get down!" Alucard pushed Usagi to the ground, he took out his gun and shot at the bullet that was coming towards them, but the bullet did not stop it kept coming. The bullet went into Alucard's shoulder. He fell to the ground the pain was to much to bear. 

"MASTER!" Another shot was fired……and another…….and another. Usagi put herself on top of Alucard if she was going to die she was going to die saving her master. Two bullets missed them and the other one, just barely missed her heart. More shots were heard but this time it was in front of them. General came up with his men 

"Fire." 

more gunshots were heard into the night

"Are both alright?" he looked down Alucard got up. Usagi passed out,

"I see that the bullet just missed her heart. Meds get over here now and treat both of them." 

Meds did all they could but what still bothered Alucard was Usagi's premonition almost came true tonight. Was she that powerful enough to see into the future?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back over to the other gang. "Well Mamoru I hope you are happy, you almost killed Usagi!"

"Shut up Rei I didn't think she would protect him."

"Well he is her master!."

"Would both of you stop fighting." yelled Ami

"Well you do want her back don't you Ami?" questioned Mamoru.

"Well, yes but she looks so happy. I…I don't want any other part in this." Ami started to run off, 

and didn't look back.

"Let her run girls in an hour or so she will be back. People like her always come back."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"General I want to know what happened tonight?"

"Well Sir Integral, the two walked outside and they were opened fired on, the weird thing is, the bullets used were the ones that we use."

"How can that be? No one can get a hold of such technology without my permission."

"Well, someone out there has out technology."

"How the fuck did they get it then?"

"About last night someone reported that 100 rounds of ammunition was stolen."

"So it seems we have a mole do we?"

"Yes."

Integra lit a cigar, she appeared to be deep in thought. *How the hell, could 100 rounds be stolen. Alucard should know about this.*

"That will be all General."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi slowly woke up in her room she tried to move but a shot pain went through. So she decided, that she couldn't be able to move. "Your awake."

"Master."

"How do you feel?"

"To tell you the truth like shit master." She could hear him give out a slight chuckle.

"You are lucky you aren't dead, but I need to know is why you put your own life in danger to protect me, I think I should risk my life to protect you."

"I don't know master, you were down and I had to help you."

Alucard sat on the bed looking down at his young mistress. Usagi could tell he was scared, she could see it in his eyes. She wanted to give him a hug but her body wouldn't let her. Alucard bent down and gave her a kiss. 

"I am just glad you are safe." Usagi let a smile come across her face. But she was so tired, her body was so weak, she guessed this was as close to death as she was ever going to get.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alucard walked outside of her room, he knew no matter how hard he would try this night would live in his memory forever. Cursing a himself it angered him that his mistress would put his life before hers, it was suppose to be the opposite….wasn't it? He grabbed himself some medical blood and returned to Usagi's room. He walked in she appeared to be asleep she opened her eyes to see him standing over her. 

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No master not at all. I feel so tired."

"Take some of this." He handed her some medical blood. But he could tell she was so weak she couldn't even hold medical blood. He knelt beside her bead, she was so fragile and weak like a new born kitten. He held the blood as she drank. When she was done he took her hand into his. 

"Master dawn approaches."

"Once again I see I have to sleep in your coffin." he crawled into her coffin hoping not to move 

her at all. He held her in his arms not wanting to hurt her, both of them fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You said you would not hurt Alucard, but kill Usagi."

"Sorry, he got in the way, next time I promise she will die and she will no longer be a burden to your Hellsing."

"Good make sure that this doesn't happen again."

"Fine, Fine."

"How many rounds do you have left?"

"About……..79."

"Will that be enough or do I need to get you more?"

"No this will be fine. But I need another request."

"What?"

"I need both of them in an open space."

"Don't you mean Usagi?"

"Yes, of course, how silly of me."

"Leave everything to me."

click

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again darkness settled over the world. Alucard woke up but his arms were empty. 

"Fukei?" he looked around the room she was not there! He walked out into the hallway she was not there either. 

*Were could she be* 

running down the hallway hoping to catch up to her. He saw the General pass by. 

"Were is Fukei?"

"Sir, Integra got a message about something that only, she could take care of."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"She left right now." Alucard didn't let General finish he disappeared into the shadows. Outside 

he saw her walking away. 

"Fukei!" Usagi stopped, turned around to see her master run up to her. 

"Yes. Master, I was summoned to…"

"No, need to explain, I will go with you."

"As you wish." They both walked off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They both walked into an open field. But something did not feel right. 

"Master, this was just like my dream, that I had." Alucard looked at her, he could see the worried ness in her eyes. 

"The wind, it shifted positions again." Alucard kept his ears peeled listening to everything around them. 

snap 

Alucard got his gun out ready to fire at anything that would attack either of them. Usagi did the same, she didn't know why she went on this mission she was still a little weak, but she hoped she could impress Integra on this one. 

"Hello, Usagi." 

*That voice, its…..* 

A figure appeared out of the shadows. It was Minako holding a gun. "Minako what are you doing?"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"But, Mamoru.."

"Yes Mamoru was there last night, but I was the one to put him up to this, we both agreed that you needed to be with your friends."

"I don't understand."

"You will once we both get rid of your master."

"We?"

"Yes we."

Mamoru appeared from the shadows also holding a gun pointing it at Alucard.

"Who gave you those?" Minako and Mamoru both looked at each other and smiled. "It was 

Integra wasn't it?" Minako let out a laugh.

"Do you think that little bitch would help us? No lets just say I have connections. A person by the name of……Walter."

"Walter?"

"Yes, Walter is so sick ad tired of you hanging around, he was happy when you left, why do you think we turned you back? Just for the hell of it? No, but when we finally did turn you back, he was happy, but when you came back he thought you were to risky to keep around so he ordered us to get rid of you."

"So your going to kill me?"

"ahahahahaha, oh Usagi why would we kill you? But he is the problem, with him out of the way there will be no one to turn you back. No one at all. Now come with me Usagi, follow me now!"

Usagi had no choice but to follow she was lead away from Alucard. 

*Master*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All that was left was Alucard facing each other with a gun in their hands. "You should had left her to me."

"Now why would I want to do that? Leave her with a boy or a real man."

"I would watch your mouth if I were you. You forget…"

"But haven't you forgotten, I am a master vampire I can do more things than you can imagine."

"Like what?"

Alucard just smiled, and disappeared. Mamoru looked all around him he could not see Alucard anywhere. All he could do was hear a laugh in the distance. 

To be continued…….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just to give you all the heads up. I don't think I will be able to update on Tuesday, I have to reguster for school (I hate Gahr High School) :::sigh::: and I think the next chapter will be the last *think* is the main word there. And Thursday is my birthday and I will be 17!


	12. Till the End

Hello Mina! OMG I am so sorry for that lateness of my chapter, for yours truly has been **EXTREAMLY BUSY**!_ So please none of you hurt me (that means you squirrel) so anyways enjoy this chapter…….._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Well I figured it out I own the characters ^^ they are in my fic so technically the belong to me so HA!

Thinking: **

Talking: ""

Scene Change: *~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mud bath, acrobat, a midnight drive  
everybody's slippin everybody survive  
radio talk show try to project  
everything you need when you gotta connect   
  
blacken the sun!  
what have i done?  
i feel so bad i feel so numb yeah!  
blacken the sun!  
what have i done?  
i feel so good i feel so numb yeah!  
  
Sugar sweet braniac on your neck  
get in to tomorrow man I gotta reflect  
a blue world dream girl up the street  
gotta wake her up cause I don't want her to dream   
  
blacken the sun!  
what have i done?  
i feel so bad i feel so numb yeah!  
blacken the sun!  
what have i done?  
i feel so good i feel so numb yeah!  
  
Jingle jangle comin gonna crush your back  
well everybody want it gotta take it back  
rain trash porn slash what is why  
look into forever revolutionize  
  
blacken the sun!  
what have i done?  
i feel so bad i feel so numb yeah!  
blacken the sun!  
what have i done?  
i feel so good i feel so numb yeah!

__

-Feel So Numb -Rob Zombie (Sinister Urge)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minako brought Usagi to another place.

"Minako please!" but she got no reply. 

That's all Usagi could say, she didn't want to hurt her fellow senshi. Or used to be her fellow senshi. All Usagi could do is beg and plead, that Minako would let her go. 

"Shut up!" next thing Usagi is on the floor bleeding? Minako hit her with the gun leaving Usagi a nice little bruise and a cut on her. All she could do was cry. 

"Still so pathetic, once a cry baby always a cry baby. You don't seem to see what we are doing for you? That freak back there has poisoned your mind, don't you see it? We did a little background check on him, turns out he has a master." Usagi seemed surprised at this 

*Master, never said anything about him having a master, why didn't her tell me?* 

Only more tears started to come 

"You lie, Master Alucard.." 

smack 

once again Usagi was hit by Minako

"Did I say you could talk? No I don't think so, now where was I? Ah yes, and we learned more about this Hellsing corporation from Walter, and do you know what? After all the ghouls were destroyed they were going to go after the so called perfect vampires that means vampires like yourself, after there done with that you and Alucard will be no longer use to this Sir Integra, they will kill both of you."

"You lie they would never…." 

smack

"Once again I didn't say you could talk, so now you see why we are doing this? We are trying to save you, save you from that, save you from Hellsing, save you from Alucard, and save you from yourself."

"Once again you lie." Usagi got up her eyes burning red and this evil look came upon her face, Minako tried to hit but this time Usagi grabbed the gun she only held it tighter as Minako tried to get the gun back. 

"Oh, Mina there is something I forgot to mention to Mamoru, remember how I said I am a master in a weaponry and self defense? I forgot to mention something else." 

Minako felt this energy inside her it hit her so fast it hurt so bad she tried to shake it off but no good came from it. 

"My master also taught me something else. Did you know that every vampire has powers? Well we are suppose to learn them when we are over a century old but, master said I have evolved better than expected so he taught me more than you can imagine." Thunder crashed in the background the sky no longer clear became clouded as if there was a storm coming. 

"Your, not going to kill me are you?"

"No, I just want you to rot, and guess what I have not eaten tonight."

"You wouldn't."

"A vampire cannot feel, what your human feelings are. And as the old term goes beggars cannot be choosers."

A cry swept through the night air. 

drop 

Usagi licked her lips blood never tasted so good. She looked down at Minako but she was still breathing? 

"Minako, I am going to like I said before I am not going to kill you, but just to give the heads up you will forever have that mark on your neck and every time you look at that beautiful bite mark you will think of me. Farewell my old friend."

"You……………fucking………….bitch" Minako managed to get out.

Usagi stopped for a moment but kept on moving. 

*Master I am coming.*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

snap

Mamoru was walking causally trying to find Alucard. 

*Damn this was a good idea before, I wonder were Minako is this Alucard guy is so going to die*

A wind went through the trees he knew Alucard was nearby, only meeting this guy at least three times, he figured it out that he doesn't run from a fight. 

"Come out Alucard, and face me you coward."

"Coward me?" Mamoru could hear him in his head.

"Yes you, if you have enough balls to face me you would have already come out."

"hn good point I would say but lets look at it this way, I have more experience than you, I am well over five centuries old and you are chuckle 23! What a boy you are."

"Lets face it Alucard I know all about you, and all the things you have neglected to tell Usagi."

"You know nothing."

"Like hell we don't, tell her about your master Sir Integra. And what happens if all the ghouls and vampires are destroyed, and did you bother to tell her vampires don't have human feelings, which means they cannot feel sad, happy, sleepy, or love."

"…"

"See, by now Minako is telling her all of this, and she will have no choice but to join us, what do you have to say to that."

"Do you think she will betray her own master? You have a lot to learn about our kind boy."

Mamoru was all done with this talk she wanted to face Alucard kill him and then Usagi would be all his, no more interference. 

"Do you think she would ever love anyone like you?"

This time his voice was right by his ear. Turning around her sees no one 

*Maybe it was my imagination.* 

looking around once more he ended up the same place he started. 

"Mamoru." turning ready to shoot when he sees Usagi? 

"Usagi what are you doing here? Were is Minako?" All Usagi was smile, Mamoru saw the blood on her teeth and guessed what happened.

"You Fucking hoar you kil….."

"Now before you get to far I didn't kill her, she is just trying to catch her breath and sleep at the same time."

"But there is blood on your teeth."

"Well, I am a vampire after all, and I hadn't eaten all day can you really blame me for what happened?"

The same glow came into Usagi's eyes and Mamoru couldn't seem to look away. "No Fukei, he is mine." Alucard appeared out of the shadows. 

"Yes Master Alucard."

Alucard smiled at his young vampiress. "It seems I have taught you will Miss Usagi."

"Indeed master." Alucard started to go toward Mamoru, Usagi quickly grabbed his hand.

"Master before you kill him, afterwards you and me need to have a little talk."

"Indeed Fukei."

"Get up you maggot."

Alucard quickly grabbed the gun before Mamoru could shoot. Mamoru could feel the this energy flowing through him. (AN: the same energy that Minako felt.) Mamoru started to cry out in pain. But Alucard showed no mercy, Mamoru was a pain in his side since the day he met him, and it was time that he died. Then the world would be rid of this maggot. 

"Usagi, help me." Mamoru cried. All she did was smile at him "Help you now why would I do that?"

"She will only listen to me, you maggot she is my vampiress." 

Mamoru threw a punch at him. But Alucard disappeared before Mamoru could hit him. 

*What a coward* 

Looking all around him he saw no one. Mamoru was being held by something he tired to escape but the hold was to powerful. His neck was being held by something.

"Good-bye boy." 

snap 

Mamoru's body laid on the grass lifeless. Alucard reappeared before Usagi. Alucard looked upon her face she had a cut on her face, and a bruise. 

"Fukei are you…."

"Master I am fine don't worry about me."

"Fine I wont."

He saw a trickle of blood run down her cheek, and to him that looked like an offer her couldn't pass up. He stepped toward his young vampiress. "Master?" Alucard did not reply. He started to lick the excess blood off of her face. Till it was all gone.

"Lets get back Fukei."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Put Walter into custody." Integra shouted. 

"Well I guess it is good to know that you are all right Alucard." She walked off not saying a word to Usagi.

"Don't think much into it Fukei, that's just of her way of showing concern to you."

"I guess I have to get use to the fact that she will never get use to the fact that I am here to stay."

  
"How about the term Till the end."

"Till the end Master."

FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OMG I am done? Done with this fic at least. :::starts to cry::: You love me you really, really love me. :::cries even harder::: well thank you to all who read this crap-tacular fic. AND MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON THURSDAY I AM NOW 17!!!!!!


End file.
